Crush
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Olivia falls for Stella, but things don't always go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

****

okay, I know, weird pairing, but I'm just so good at weird pairings haha and they are both in NYC ;)

**anyways, I hope you still enjoy this little fic ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters...not one :P**

* * *

'Gay bar'. Stella Bonasera had always hated the term. Just because she came here to meet women and so did every lesbian or bisexual in New York City for the same reason, didn't make this place a gay bar. Stella loved the music and the drinks and if she was ever caught here by someone she knew her excuse was that she was working on a case.

"Cosmopolitan." She yelled to the bar tender as the music played loudly over the speakers. Stella paid for the drink and found herself a table. She sat and scanned the room in search of a possible hook up. She wasn't looking for a relationship, just a little female companionship for the night. She nervously ran her fingers in her curls, slightly shaking them. She continued to sip her drink while watching the girls on the dance floor, jealous that she had been here for an hour and was still alone.

"Hi." Stella heard someone behind her say. "Anyone sitting there?" The brunette turned around and was left breathless as she saw the woman standing behind her. The newcomer had chin length brown hair, dark brown eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"No, no, I'm all alone." Stella managed to mumble. The woman walked past Stella and sat beside across from her.

"I'm Olivia, by the way, Olivia Benson." The other brunette said with a smile.

"Stella Bonasera." Stella replied with a grin. The two kept on chatting, Olivia even paying for a few rounds of drinks.

"You wanna dance?" Olivia asked with a smile about an hour later.

"Sure!" Stella said with a nod. Olivia grabbed her hand without hesitation and dragged her to the dance floor. Olivia was so gorgeous as she danced with no care in the world. Stella was suddenly glad she decided to pull out her hip hugger jeans, the ones that accentuated her perfectly round hips. A gorgeous blonde approached Stella and tried to get between her and Olivia. The brunette placed her hands on the Grecian goddess's hips to show the blonde Stella was hers for the night. Olivia's arms snaked around Stella's waist and pulled her closer. Their hips made contact and the two moved to the music. Olivia's full bosom pressed against Stella's as the brunette pulled her close, their faces inches from each other. The music slowed to play a soft ballad. Stella wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck while the brunette tightened her arms around Stella's waist, pulling her even closer. As the song came to an end, Stella pulled Olivia's face towards hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Stella closed her eyes and let her hands slide down Olivia's lower back and then round her hips, pulling her closer. The brunette's hands slid down Stella's back and stopped on her perfect tush, cupping it, gently squeezing it through the tight jeans. Olivia broke the kiss for air and looked into Stella's green eyes.

"Fuck it." She sighed before pulling Stella's face to hers again. Stella moaned as Olivia's tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"You live far from here?" Stella asked breaking the kiss.

"A small cab ride," Olivia whispered, "Wanna leave?" she asked giving Stella's ass a tight squeeze. The Grecian goddess nodded and the two left the club.

Once outside, they kept kissing and touching each other until they finally hailed a cab. Olivia gave her address and closed the plexi-glass window so the driver wouldn't hear them. Stella's lips crashed against Olivia's before she could say anything. Olivia moaned into Stella's mouth as the brunette's hand slid up her thigh.

"Thanks God you're wearing a skirt." Stella whispered as she slid her hand underneath it. Olivia moaned again as she felt Stella's fingers run over her thong covered core.

"Just fuck me." Olivia whispered into Stella's ear, ignoring the driver's wandering eyes. Olivia moaned loudly as Stella pushed her thong aside and slid two fingers into her. Stella's lips kissed and sucked the delicate skin of Olivia's neck as her fingers thrust deep into her wet center.

"Ah, fuck, Stella." Olivia moaned, "Harder." She ordered. The brunette whimpered as Stella obeyed, curling her fingers with every thrust. Olivia threw her head back as Stella began kissing her neck again. Olivia grabbed a handful of Stella's hair and pulled the Grecian's face towards hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Minutes later, Olivia's body stiffened and trembled. She pulled her lips away from Stella's and cried out the brunette's name as she came to her end, her warm juices flowing over Stella's fingers. Stella watched Olivia's chest rise and fall to the deep breaths she was taking. The brunette brought her fingers to her lips and licked off what Olivia's body had produced. The two looked at each other and smiled. Olivia grabbed Stella's face and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. The cab stopped in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"Free of charge." The cab driver said as they tried to pay him.

"I think he enjoyed the show." Stella laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia.

"We're not done." The brunette replied as she unlocked the doors. The two kissed all through the elevator ride and through the walk to Olivia's front door. They struggled to take off their shoes and coats and stumbled to the bedroom. Once the Greek goddess kicked the door close behind her, Olivia pinned her to it.

"Now it's my turn." She whispered into Stella's ear, nibbling her ear lobe. Olivia slid her hands down Stella's waist and pulled off her black tank top.

"No bra?" Olivia grinned. Stella shook her head and lowered her lips to Olivia's neck. The brunette moved her hand to the waist of Stella's jeans. She undid the button with skilled fingers and slid her hands inside them. Her hands made contact with the bare flesh of Stella's ass, making the Grecian goddess moan. Stella pulled open Olivia's button up shirt and lowered her kisses to the woman's generous cleavage. Olivia brought her hands to her back and undid her bra's clasp, throwing it to the floor. Stella pushed Olivia back until they tumbled onto the bed, the bronze haired woman on top. Olivia moaned as Stella's breasts brushed against hers. Olivia knew she had to make the power shift if she wanted more of the Greek goddess. She used all her strength and flipped them over, making Stella giggle. Olivia lowered her kissed to Stella's neck, gently biting the skin as she did so. Olivia slid off the bed and grabbed Stella's jeans, pulling them off in a swift move. She smiled as she looked down at Stella's red thong. Olivia hooked her fingers in the straps of the red undergarment and she slowly pulled it off, kissing Stella's bronze legs as she did so. Olivia pulled the brunette's legs over the side of the bed and kneeled between them. Stella let out a small gasp as the other woman's tongue ran along her folds, dipping inside her at time. The Greek goddess let out a loud moan as Olivia's lips wrapped around her clit, gently sucking it. The real pleasure came to Stella as she felt two fingers being slowly slid inside her. Stella brought a hand down and wrapped her fingers in Olivia's hair.

"Harder, baby, oh god! Harder." She moaned. Stella cried out in ecstasy when Olivia obeyed, not only thrusting harder, curling her fingers to assure she'd hit Stella's g-spot but sucking harder on her clit as well.

"Oh, God! Olivia." Stella cried out as the orgasm pulsed through her body. Her body's juices covered Olivia's fingers as the brunette gave a last suck on clit. Olivia looked up at Stella with a smile and stood up. She quickly stripped of her skirt and thong and climbed on the bed to lie beside Stella.

"You're amazing." Stella said brushing a strand of hair out of Olivia's face.

"You're incredible, too." Olivia whispered before pressing her lips against Stella's.

* * *

The next morning, Stella hurried to dress and threw another glance at the naked brunette sleeping soundly on the bed. They had made love all night until they could barely keep their eyes open and sleep took over. Stella brushed the hair out of Olivia's face and placed a kiss on her lips. Tears build up in her eyes at the thought of never seeing her again; it was one of Stella's rules: no relationships meant no second date. The brunette walked out the door and hailed a cab to get home. After a shower and breakfast, she made her way to work.

"Hey Stella, you look like you had a good time last night." Lindsay commented as Stella walked into the lab.

"I did, I had a blast." She replied with a smile.

"Stella, my office." Mac said as looked at her. She walked beside him.

"What's up?" She asked seeing the look on her face.

"We're going to work with another team of crime investigation, it's the first time we're working with them, they're from Special Victims Unit." Mac said as they walked to his office. Mac opened the door for Stella and the brunette walked in. The man and woman in Mac's office turned to look at the pair. Stella's jaw almost dropped as her eyes met the brunette's.

"Stella, meet detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."

* * *

**hehe, please leave a review if you liked :) **

**more to come eventually**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter! ...hope you like it**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

"Stella, is there a problem?" Mac asked.

"No, no, of course not." Stella smiled looking at him. She turned to look at the two new detectives, "Stella Bonasera, hi." She said shaking their hands. The touch of Olivia's hand sent a rush of adrenaline through Stella.

"Stella, Detective Stabler and I have some business to discuss, why don't you take Detective Benson for a tour of our lab?" Mac said, evidently telling them to leave. Stella nodded and opened the door for Olivia to pass.

"Want to go for coffee?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Urm, sure." Stella replied. They walked down to the nearest coffee shop and sat down. Stella was doing her best to avoid Olivia's eyes.

"It's good to see you." The brunette said, "I didn't know you were a CSI." Olivia added. Stella nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a detective." Stella smiled, her eyes still on the table. Again, they fell quiet.

"Why did you leave without notice this morning?" Olivia asked quietly. "You didn't even leave a note." Stella didn't know what to say. How do you explain to someone that they were just a hook up?

"Look, Olivia…" Stella began. The brunette put a hand up to stop her.

"If you tell me I was just a cheap hook up, I might shoot you." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not looking for a relationship." Stella replied. The dark brown eyes met hers.

"So, I was just a hook up?" Stella's eyes met the floor as she nodded. Olivia stayed quiet. Stella bit her lower lip to stop from crying she had never had to do this.

"Can we at least have dinner, close it up?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea." Stella whispered.

"You at least owe me a dinner." The brunette pointed out.

"Okay." Stella sighed. Olivia took a deep breath and the Grecian noticed her features slightly harden; she was putting on her cop face again.

"My place tomorrow night, eight o'clock?" Stella nodded and smiled.

"I'll bring wine." She said with a smile. Their pagers went off and the two knew they were needed back at the lab.

* * *

Olivia glanced at herself in the mirror. For her dinner with Stella she had chosen a light blue v-neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She looked at her hair, pushing it behind her ears and then leaving it loose around her face. She didn't have time to decide that she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi." Olivia smiled when she saw Stella.

"Hey, I gotta be honest, I almost didn't come." Stella smiled.

"Come on in." Olivia said moving aside to let Stella in. The brunette took her shoes off and walked in.

"As promised, I brought wine." Stella smiled handing Olivia the bottle.

"Greek wine, you're Greek aren't you?" Stella smiled and nodded. As the curly haired brunette sat down she heard Olivia mumble what sounded like 'Greek goddess', but she ignored it, Stella had decided not to fall for Olivia's charms again.

"You have a very nice place." Stella smiled as she looked around.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, "Glass of wine?" Stella took the glass Olivia was handing her and brought it to her lips. She would have the hardest time resisting the brunette; she was so gorgeous after all.

"Urm, Olivia, your oven's smoking." Stella said as she saw the thick grey smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Shit!" The brunette cursed as she ran to her oven. Stella watched as she threw open the door and took whatever had burnt out of the oven. As she leaned forward, Olivia's jeans hugged her hips and tush, making Stella moan into her wine. The brunette turned to Stella with slightly red cheeks.

"I'm not the best cook, sorry." The sigh of the blushing brunette proved too much for Stella. She placed her glass of wine on the table and walked up to Olivia. Stella placed her hands on Olivia's waist and placed her forehead against the brunette's.

"I'm trying to resist you but you're making it very difficult." Stella whispered, her eyes closed.

"Then don't resist." Olivia whispered back. Their lips met in a small kiss, then Olivia cupped Stella's cheeks and it got passionate. The two moaned loudly as their tongues duelled for control. The Grecian's arms wrapped around Olivia's waist as the brunette's hands grabbed handfuls of Stella's curls. They pulled each other close as if trying to occupy the same space. The need for air became too much and they pulled apart from each other.

"You are just too gorgeous." Stella said as she ran her thumbs on Olivia's cheeks before pulling her into a passionate kiss again. Olivia began to push Stella towards the bedroom. As they stumbled towards the back of the apartment, Stella's phone rang. The two groaned.

"Ignore it." Olivia said.

"I can't it's Mac." Stella said glancing at the caller ID. "Bonasera." She answered. Olivia watched the brunette's green eyes move as she listened attentively. "I will be right there." She said.

"Don't go." Olivia asked putting her hands on Stella's waist. The Grecian placed her forehead against Olivia's again.

"I have to, multiple casualties, Mac needs my help." She whispered. "And like I said," she added pulling away from Olivia. "We can't do this." The brunette watched as Stella walked out of her apartment.

* * *

**More to coommeeee :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked**


End file.
